


Mine

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Camping, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Tent Sex, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Harder," he whispered almost inaudibly. Her teeth rubbed on his neck and he felt a nip instead of a tentative kiss. His dark eyes flicked open, his head snapping quickly to the side to stare directly into her calm features....





	Mine

Zoro grunted. Why wouldn't the fool keep still?! It was bad enough he had to share one of these crappy tents with him, but now the blond ass was talking in his sleep.

"Of course...hnnn..."

The Strawhats had decided to investigate yet another island on the huge expanse of sea they were travelling on. They thought it was smaller, but had been shocked to discover it was big enough to warrant their bringing packs and camping supplies. In the course of exploring they had become benighted in the forests that surrounded the miniature berg.

And now that fucking cook wouldn't shut the fuck up!

"Ah, Angel," he moaned. Zoro's head shot up. Son of a ...

"Pervert!" He slammed a fist in the sleeping blonde's side. "Wake up! I can't sleep with all your racket!"

"Ugh." Sanji squinted at him angrily. "What the hell? I was dreaming peacefully!"

"Not peacefully!" Zoro clenched his teeth as a foot smacked him in the leg.

"Dammit! Let me sleep!"

"Keep your dreams away from her!" The big man rolled out of his blankets and stormed out. It was evident from his face as he left that slamming a tent flap wasn't very satisfying. The best he could do was unzip it as roughly as he could and stalk away.

"What?" Sanji laid back on his bedroll, hands splayed out behind him. He cocked his head as he heard sounds emanating from the girls tents. "That ass woke the ladies up!" He crawled outside, apologizing as soon as his feet hit the cool mossy undergrowth.

"What's his problem?!" Nami was glaring in the direction Zoro had crashed off to. "I'll get him for this! I'm tired!" Robin was yawning, covering her mouth daintily with one hand. In front of their tent the lavender nekomata had her ears swiveled to one side. Her purple eyes were luminous.

"My apologies, ladies," Sanji crooned. "Can I make you some warm milk?" Elly's ears snapped to attention at the thought of milk. She raised herself, stretched and slowly changed back to human form.

"What happened?" Nami asked waspishly. Sanji shrugged.

"He told me I was being too loud. I was, in fact, having this lovely dream about dear Angel." He kissed his hand to the pale woman and she shook her head in resignation. Nami looked over at Robin and winked.

"Oh, that's what happened. He got jealous."

"Jealous?!" Elly's cat ears perked and she blushed. "About what?"

"Maybe because he knew Sanji had something for you he bought today."

"You do?" Elly blinked. It was easier to confuse the woman when she first woke up and that's what they all were counting on. Sanji lifted a small packet from his shirt pocket and gestured.

"I do," he said slyly, winking.

"Maybe you should go find out where Mr. Bushido went," Robin suggested delicately to Luffy and Usopp. "He's not very good with directions, is he?"

"No," Luffy agreed, chuckling. "He'll get lost. C'mon, Usopp!" He grabbed his hapless friend's hand and spun off into the night despite Usopp's warnings that this was most certainly not a good idea. It didn't take Luffy long to find him, either. Usopp choked in terror and hid himself in a pile of leaves while the captain strolled up to the swordsman. Zoro was leaning with his back against a tree. His face was like a thundercloud.

"Why'd you run off like that?" He asked guilelessly. "Zorooo... you woke everyone up."

"The hell with that."

"Was it Sanji? 'Cause he bought her a present today?"

"Bought who what?" The green-haired young man shrugged. "He buys those two things all the time."

"Not Nami or Robin. Elly." He paused. "Maybe it was because he thinks she likes him better."

"What? He never gets attention from that stupid cat." Zoro snorted.

"But he's real close now." Luffy stretched his neck a little further, craning to see. "Oooooh, it looks like they're kissing!" He was knocked over in the next second by a green and white blur as the swordsman tore past him at breakneck speed. He blinked.

"I didn't think it would work!" Ussop crawled out from under a cover of moss nearby. He looked amazed. Luffy scratched his head.

"I dunno what Robin wants to do, but if it works maybe Zoro will be less angry from now on." His hand came away from his messy black hair and he clutched his stomach. "Besides, she promised Sanji would make us a snack if we helped! Hurry up, let's go back!"

Zoro crashed through the undergrowth with no attempt at being silent. His sharp eyes had caught the back of Sanji's blond head, drawing very close to the lavender-haired girl. In fact, he was holding something up to her and their mouths were too close for his liking!

The big man didn't even bother to draw a sword. He simply ran up and smashed his fist against the side of the cook's face, knocking him clear across the camp and into a big tree hard enough to shake the leaves at the very top. Both girls, who had been waiting for this moment, ran up and distracted him so he wouldn't run up and start kicking at the swordsman. Chopper clopped quickly to the fallen blond's side and began checking him for injuries, but Zoro didn't notice. As soon as he'd knocked him away his attention had wandered to the woman in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled, frowning.

"What?" Elly's eyes were glazed but wide open. She glanced down at the ground and he saw what the ass had been holding, a little packet of some green shit. He stooped and picked it up, sniffing at it.

"What's this?" He jerked back, surprised when she moved towards it. Her eyes had a look he recognized too well from staying in alehouses and taverns. She looked drunk. Zoro frowned harder. No, she looked more like that cat they'd raced against in those silly Davy Back fights. "You're using this to drug her?" His face darkened in anger and he turned around.

No one was there.

"Shit!" He almost threw the small catnip bag away but he paused, thinking. How much could this really affect her? He held the herbs out, then mimicked Sanji's earlier action of pulling it back so she leaned towards him. When they were an inch or so apart his heart began racing so fast he almost couldn't breathe. He dropped the bag, gulping, but she remained close to him. Too close. Elly's body was pressed on his and a low purr emanated from her throat. She snuggled against his chest, eyes half-lidded.

"Zoro..." Her voice was low, thrilling. She rolled the "r" in his name so it came out as more of a rumbling purr than human speech.

"You need to get some fresh air," he muttered nervously.

"Why?" Her hands came up from her sides, arms wrapping around his neck. Zoro began to look desperate. "I feel fine."

"You're not yourself," he tried to explain, but twitched when her fingers began caressing the back of his neck, his ears, his hair.

"Zoro," she husked again. Her nose sniffed delicately and he looked down, face blanching.

"Sh - shit," he stammered. The bag had opened when he dropped it, and the contents were strewn all over his shirt. He was covered in catnip. He hesitantly picked a few crumbs off but the hand he was brushing with was attacked by a playful Elly. Zoro choked as she grabbed his hand with her mouth and began licking at it, her breathing growing heavier, the purring louder. Her hands dragged down his neck and around to his chest, kneading and rubbing, over and then under the plain cotton. Zoro's body spasmed. He took a step back, one hand reaching behind him for some kind of purchase. Lucky for him the tent he had been sleeping in was right there. He stumbled backwards but his hand encountered the canvas and he stopped, his mind racing. Her hands were on his hot skin, tracing the scar on his stomach and lower. Zoro closed his eyes. Lower, even lower, her fingers trailed and her mouth was on his neck, kissing and licking. A low growl escaped him when her hand avoided his tented slacks and brushed instead on his trembling thighs. Warm lips were driving him crazy above, her kisses maddeningly soft.

"Harder," he whispered almost inaudibly. Her teeth rubbed on his neck and he felt a nip instead of a tentative kiss. His dark eyes flicked open, his head snapping quickly to the side to stare directly into her calm features. Elly was blushing as much as he was and her eyes had that far-away cast to them. She looked so relaxed and innocent. The swordsman hung his head, scowling. He was ashamed he'd let things get this far. Hadn't he belted the ero-cook a pretty damned good one for doing the same thing? "Stop," he rumbled, trying to push her off. A soft, plaintive whimper caught him off guard.

"Eh?" Now he felt even worse. This had to end now, or it would end badly. If he didn't understand anything else at least he was certain of that fact. He gently removed Elly's arms from around him. The sliver of a moon was enough to cast a glow to her lavender hair as she bent her head, shoulders drooping. She made as if to turn away but Zoro suddenly felt a brisk shove against his back, propelling him forward.

"What!" She gasped, eyes wide. Zoro's arms whipped out, one curling around her to avoid her getting hurt, the other smacking against the ground to catch himself. He caught himself in time but they had fallen together to the ground, tangled and pressed together like before but worse.

"Crap," he swore under his breath. His body was completely molded to hers, their noses touching they were so close. He already had his suspicions about that shove. That damned woman! She always messed around in their lives like she was some sort of frigging den mother. He hadn't much time to consider this as Elly squirmed under his body.

"S'okay," she grunted. "I can still get up..."

"No," he snapped at her. He sounded almost angry.

"Now what?!"

"Never wanted you to go." Zoro licked some herb leaves from his own arm and held his tongue out. It was ravenously captured by her mouth, causing his body to cramp with desire. Yes, this was what he needed! He opened his own and kissed her, giving in to his passion and delighting in her eagerness. Had the crew all seen? Had they known and conspired with this in mind? It didn't matter. What mattered was the pale woman below him, who was pleasuring him so greatly with a single kiss. The nightly dreams and softly murmured cries of pleasure as he touched himself came back to him in a rush. He remembered one of his fantasies and groaned, shuddering. The simularities were already so close. It was night, they were alone with the crew somewhere nearby where they might hear them if they were too loud. Her hands touched him through the thin fabric of his pants, and oh, his cat. His stupid cat. She really was touching him. He buried his face in her chest and nuzzled, hoping to muffle his cries as she stroked the outline of his hard erection. His fingers dropped, busied themselves with the button fly and reached inside to fumble his penis out. They couldn't be naked right now because he had a feeling they might be getting spied on.

"Later," he whispered in her ear. "I'll undress you later and we can be naked." His mouth lingered on her smooth neck and he kissed her urgently. "Naked together."

"Zoro," she gasped.

"Lift this," he husked, placing a hand on her night shift. "Hmmm, cat, so warm..." Elly trembled as he pushed the soft fabric up with his rough palm. His other was supporting her back, wrapped around her in a gentle hug. Zoro pulled her underwear down just enough. His big tanned body was literally shaking with need.

"Yes!" It was her turn to muffle her voice on his chest and he grinned fiercely.

"Can you see anything?" Sanji's voice was a little sullen from where they had hidden behind a clump of trees on the far side of the camp. Luffy was stretching his neck as far as he could without being seen.

"Nah, they're just laying there where Robin pushed them."

"Shut up, I want to listen!" Nami slapped both of their heads together. She cocked her head. The forest was still and quiet except for the couple's heavy breathing and their low, whispered voices. A wicked smile spread across her features as she listened and she gave the crew a thumb's up.

"How..."

"Here."

"Oh... oh, cat."

"Oh my god."

"My cat."

"Ohhhh, you promise? Later?"

"Later. Many more laters."


End file.
